Clembot
Clembot is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XY. Biography Clembot was built by Clemont to run the Gym for him. He programmed him to let trainers with four badges enter the Gym. Just as he wanted to speak the password, Bonnie came in to report a challenger came to the Gym. Clemont accidentally tripped over the wires, which caused the robot to fall down and leave a dent into its head. Still, Clemont activated the robot, greeted it and introduced himself. However, due to Clembot's program, Clembot thought Clemont wanted to challenge the Gym. Since Clemont had no badges, Clembot and Bonnie were forced out of the Gym. Clemont tried speaking the password, which was incorrect and was barred from the Gym, along with Bonnie.XY009: Clemont's Got a Secret! Pokémon the Series: XY Ash came to the Lumiose City's Gym to face the Gym Leader. Through a monitor, Clembot asked Ash how many badges he had. Since Ash recently arrived to Kalos, he had none and was electrocuted with Pikachu, then fell through a trap door Clembot activated.XY001: Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! After telling his story, Clemont was suggested to visit the Gym and face Clembot, who defeated some challengers, electrocuted them and activated the trap door, forcing them to leave. Inside the Gym, the heroes faced Clembot, who greeted them. Though Clemont did not have any badges, he noticed the dent on Clembot's head and spoke the actual password "You can start today. I'm Clemont, the Gym Leader." Clembot activated its battle mode and sent Heliolisk to battle Clemont's Bunnelby. Despite Bunnelby being untrained, it managed to defend itself by using Double Slap against Heliolisk's Dragon Tail. Just as it used Dig, Bunnelby was damaged by Heliolisk's Bulldoze, which surprised Clemont that Clembot actually trained Heliolisk such a move. Still, Clemont had Bunnelby use Double Team to come out of the hole. Though Heliolisk banished the illusions with Parabolic Charge, Bunnelby came underneath it and defeated it with Mud Shot. Clembot recognized Clemont as his master and was soon reprogrammed to be kinder and removed the Gym Badge requirement. Tierno came to the Lumiose Gym, where he faced Clembot and won the Voltage Badge, unaware Clemont was the actual Gym Leader.XY065: Good Friends, Great Training! Clemont returned to his Gym, where he started his training with Clembot. Knowing Ash had a much different battle style, he decided to program Clembot to mimic Ash's battling style. Clembot approved, while Clemont stated he wouldn't give out the Voltage Badge so easily. Eventually, just as Clemont finished programming Clembot, the robot blew up, leaving everyone burned.XY063: A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! Clembot served as a referee for the battle between Clemont and Sawyer.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! When Ash and Clemont were about to begin their gym battle, Officer Jenny abruptly interrupted the battle and put Clembot under arrest. Officer Jenny claimed that Clembot was responsible for desecrating a hotel and a shop. Even if the heroes pointed out the robot on the video looked differently than Clembot, Jenny refused to believe that. In order to prove Clembot's innocence, Clemont and his friends went to find evidence to see whether or not Clembot was committing the crimes. Clemont discovered that his blueprint was actually hacked by a scientist named Belmondo and created a robot that looked exactly like Clembot called Dark Clembot. Clembot was released from jail and together, Clemont and Clembot confronted the mad scientist. Clembot fought against Dark Clembot and sent Heliolisk against the dark one's Magneton. Heliolisk reflected Magneton's Electro Ball with Dragon Tail. Just as it was hit by Flash Cannon, Heliolisk fired Parabolic Charge, but Magneton managed to tackle it. Clemont noticed that, unlike his robot, the Dark Clembot felt nothing during the battle. Team Rocket arrived and bound the robots to their magnet, until the Blaziken Mask arrived and saved them. After defeating Team Rocket, the Blaziken Mask let Clemont battle Belmondo, who was eventually defeated. The next day, Meyer told Clembot it became famous after the previous day's events.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! Clembot later acted as the referee for Ash and Clemont's gym battle the next day. The next day, Clembot promised to look after the Gym, as Clemont was permitted to continue the journey with his friends.XY067: The Moment of Lumiose Truth! Some time before the Kalos League started, Clembot faced a boy named Alvin and defeated him. Alvin was crushed, but Clembot reminded him that he needs to train more and draw out his Pokémon's strength, as a trainer's responsibility, for the next time they would face each other.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! Clembot went to the Kalos League stadium with some delicious Lumiose galettes it bought with Meyer, to celebrate Ash's victory over Sawyer.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! He was also seen listening to the radio with Meyer during the finals between Ash and Alain. Soon after the finals ended, Clembot saw the mysterious plants sprouting from Prism Tower, which were coming from Z-2.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! Clembot saved Clemont from getting attacked by Z-2's plants and fought with Clemont, Meyer and Professor Sycamore against Aliana and Bryony, who were guarding Lumiose Gym.XY132: A Towering Takeover! Clembot had Heliolisk use Dragon Tail to attack, but missed. Instead, it used Flash, which distracted Aliana's Druddigon and Bryony's Liepard, who were quickly defeated. Clembot also tied Aliana and Bryony to the tower, making sure they wouldn't escape. Clemont and Clembot entered the Prism Tower, where the latter hacked the system to open the door to the Gym.XY133: Coming Apart at the Dreams! After accessing the keycode, Clemont and Clembot entered the Gym. The robot detected some Team Flare grunts, which Clemont easily defeated with his Luxray's Electric Terrain. Clembot went to hack and deactivate the system controlling the Zygarde, while Clemont faced Xerosic. After Xerosic was defeated, Clembot told Clemont to press the deactivation button to free Z-2, even it would cost him his memory. Clemont hesitated, but Clembot told that it was happy to work with Clemont and grow up with him. Clembot also told Clemont had to do this to save others he loved. In the end, Clemont, while crying, pressed the button, thus freeing Z-2 and deactivating Clembot.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! Ash and Alain visited Clemont, who mourned over Clembot's body. Even if Clembot had his memory wiped, Clemont was certain he could repair it back.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Clemont's gym was in the process of being repaired and Clemont spent most of the time restoring Clembot. But due to the deactivation from the assault, Clembot had no memory of what happened, so Clemont spoke that he was its master. Clemont put him to the test when Alvin came and challenged him to a gym battle. Clembot sent Magnemite and faced Alvin's Vivillon. Clemont stated Clembot had to think what moves the opponent would use. Despite the advantage, Magnemite was defeated by Flash and Energy Ball combo. Clembot was uncertain, but Clemont reminded it needed to calm down and think for a while. Thus, Clembot sent Magneton, whose Rain Dance and Thunder combo defeated Vivillon and Pyroar. Alvin sent his Cubone, who resisted the attacks and used Bonemerang and Brick Break to defeat Magneton. Clembot sent Heliolisk, who collided with Cubone's Bone Rush by using Dragon Tail. Though Cubone was wounded by Focus Blast, Alvin continued the battle, recalling the words Clembot said. With Bonemerang, Cubone defeated Heliolisk, who tried to counter with Focus Blast. After the battle, Clembot gave Alvin the Voltage Badge. The heroes complimented Clembot's tactics, whom Clemont promised to train with more. While encountering Xerosic, Clemont remembered how he fought him, while Clembot went to deactivate the machine that controlled Zygarde.XY139: Facing the Needs of the Many! Clembot was with Bonnie and Clemont, the latter remembering how he had to deactivate Clembot to stop Zygarde from being controlled, as well as the robot's return. However, Clemont, who was trying to make a new invention, messed up, causing the machine to blow and leave him, Clembot and Bonnie burned.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Pokémon Given to by Clemont Gallery Kalos Gym Leaders.png|With the Kalos Gym Leaders, in place of Clemont. Trivia Clemont having a robot as a referee is similar to Volkner, who also has a bot for a referee. References Category:Pokémon movie characters Category:Minor characters Category:Synthetic characters Category:Revived characters